


A Subtle Scheme

by ShadowofOthers



Series: Hartwin ask prompt [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, set up by merlin, the prompt asked for everyone conspiring against harry and eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowofOthers/pseuds/ShadowofOthers
Summary: Merlin calls a vote for instating a new Guinevere.





	A Subtle Scheme

**Author's Note:**

> As always (sigh) un beta'd and not brit-picked, and PLEASE hit me up either here or on tumblr at [hannah-isshin](https://hannah-isshin.tumblr.com/#_=_) if you are interested in helping me!

Merlin has privileges, and since he was promoted to head tech, he made sure to use them to his advantage. Not many people were left to remember that he was originally a candidate, but he was kicked out very early, probably because he was caught trying to get the other candidates to do his dirty work. So, when his very old and dear friend was in need of help, not able to do the work that he had spent 35 years loving, Merlin was quick to fix that for him. Soon the agents were gathered at their round table, and toasting a new Arthur. Harry had tried not to look too pleased, but he would later admit to Merlin that he was relieved that he didn't have to leave the agency, proud that he could become someone who all the agents looked up to. However, with that thought, Harry started worrying more and more that he would be a disappointment like the last Arthur. Over the first few months of his 'reign', Merlin started finding him asleep at his desk more often than in his own bed. With Harry's lack of sleep came a worsening of his -normally non-existent- tremor, and it was when Merlin had to re-sign Harry's signature for the dozenth time that he made his mind up to intervene.

**

“Most of you know why I've asked you all to stay a bit longer, but for those that don't, you're here to put forward your candidates for Guinevere,” Merlin started, looking around at the agents sitting at the round table. Most were already starting to input their names onto their tablets, but two were noticeably confused.

“What's this? I thought that position was put to rest?” Harry asked, perking up in his chair at the head of the table.

“Harry, we can talk about this after someone's been promoted,” Merlin quickly interrupted the beginning of Harry's tirade. He told himself he was trying to spare Harry his embarrassment, but in reality he was just trying to get on with his scheme- ah, the promotion.

Down at the other end of the table, Eggsy was asking Roxy about what he was supposed to be doing, and, hey, why hadn't Merlin told _him_ to think of a candidate?

“No, Merlin, I'm Arthur now, and I feel like I should have been consulted if I was going to suddenly acquire an assistant!” Harry whisper shouted to the man next to him, not wanting to shove his bad temper in the agents' faces only three months into his new job. Not that most of them didn't already know about it.

“Uh, Merlin, I don't know who I'm supposed to be putting down on this. I don't know anyone in the management branch!” Eggsy yelled from across the room, essentially cutting off Merlin's response.

“Galahad, it's fine, you can just leave yours blank,” Merlin acknowledged, which prompted Eggsy to pull an offended face at Roxy.

Harry, seeing the face, raised his voice to respond to Eggsy as well, “You won't need to put anything down, because this isn't happening. I'll not tolerate a glorified secretary poking around in my business!” Ah, Arthur's reputation be damned, then. Merlin forgot how petulant his friend could get when ignored.

“Harry, they won't be a secretary, they'll be a partner. Help you with paperwork, be your body guard when you have to go on missions, maybe act as a handler or a personal re-con man,” Merlin tried to calm Harry down, “A jack of all trades type.”

Harry immediately picked up on it, “ 'Man'? Why do you say that?”

Realising Merlin's mistake, Percival spoke up from Harry's right, “Harry Hart, a sexist? I never would have thought!”

“What? Of course I'm n-”

“Alright, now that everyone has sent in their votes,” Both Harry and Eggsy opened their mouths in the beginning of protest, which Merlin valiantly ploughed through, “And since it's all unanimous, we won't need a re-vote. Excellent. Congratulations, Galahad, on your promotion!”

Now, both Harry and Eggsy were protesting for different reasons.

“Wait a sec, I already have-”

“He can't be my assistant, he's-

“-a job! Guinevere has never been an agent, anyways, even I-

“-an agent! Besides, I don't need anyone-”

“-know that! Why now? Can't you pick someone else?”

“-babysitting me!”

“Gentlemen! Until the rules are rewritten, which we all know will take a _very_ long time, I have the right to appoint an assistant for Arthur when I think he hasn't been doing his job sufficiently, which, Harry, you haven't been. As for you, Eggsy, anyone can be Guinevere, even an agent, there are no rules against it. And if everyone voted for you, it's out of my hands. You can still perform your regular duties along side your new ones, but you _will_ be Guinevere,” By the end of his speech, Merlin was looking the most intimidating Eggsy had ever seen him. However, he wasn't satisfied yet.

“Okay, but why would everyone vote for me in the first place? I never even knew-” Suddenly Eggsy and Harry felt very stupid. Eggsy blushed, and at looked down the table at the rest of the agents, all of whom were doing their best to not make eye contact with him.

Harry just sighed, resigned, and said, “There were easier ways, you know.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts currently, if anyone wants to a pass those along. Either here or on tumblr (check above notes for link).


End file.
